<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A droga do amor by QueentheVampire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275662">A droga do amor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueentheVampire/pseuds/QueentheVampire'>QueentheVampire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ranma 1/2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Love, Love Confessions, trapalhas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:00:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueentheVampire/pseuds/QueentheVampire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>O amor é uma droga. Viciante e prejudicial quando não é correspondido e pode causar overdose se tomado em altas dosagens...</p><p>Ranko Saotome uma das garotas mais brilhantes do estilo marcial Saotome, destemida e impulsiva tem sentimentos por Ryoga e é a paixão platônica de Kuno, além de ser uma garota esforçada e cabeça quente.<br/>Ryoga Ribiki um lutador cabeça dura melhor amigo de Ranma e com um péssimo senso de direção.<br/>Ranma Saotome um excelente lutador, tímido e com um gosto terrível para se expressar.<br/>Akane Tendo herdeira da técnica marcial Tendo namorada de Ranma, paixão platônica de Ryoga e melhor amiga de Ranko, estupidamente estressada e com tendências violentas.</p><p>O que esses quatro tem em comum? Apenas uma linda amizade e um péssimo histórico de azarações.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hibiki Ryoga/ Saotome Ranko, Kunou Tatewaki/Tendou Nabiki, Saotome Ranma/Tendou Akane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>Prólogo</strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <strong>━─────╮ • ╭─────━</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>- Droga Hibiki, eu odeio você sabia? Você não passa de um bastardo, um cretino! - A garota de cabelos vermelho empurrou a porta do quarto com força antes de caminhar até o tatame respirou fundo sem se importar com o fato dos olhos de Ryoga lerem cada movimento. Cada camada de ódio, raiva e frustração reverberava pelo cômodo, com calma o garoto se aproximou e segurou a destra que estava golpeando ou ar fortemente um modo de dispersar a raiva.</p><p>- Nós precisamos conversar ... - Os olhos dele fixaram nas enormes safiras azuis que apenas pareciam ter perdido o brilho devido a todo o constrangimento e ressentimento recentemente adquirido, ele sabia que havia errado, tinha plena consciência de que se houvesse ido embora disso teria acontecido e, em contrapartida, não podia negar todo aquele sentimento reprimido por ela. Não depois de todos os momentos que compartilharam e das noites em que passaram dormiram juntos. Ranko suspirou desgostosa com aquela ideia e por uma fração de segundo conseguiu desviar o olhar, encarou um ponto qualquer do tatame e esperou que ele desse o primeiro passo:</p><p>- Ranko por-favor, vamos conversar. - A voz, sutil de Ryoga fez com que o seu pobre coração acelerasse.<br/>
<br/>
- E pra quê se você não tem coragem de dizer a verdade hein Ribiki? Apenas me deixe em paz está bem? E a propósito guardar aquela garota longe de mim do contrário juro que ela voltará para a China em pedaços! - A raiva de Ranko era plausível já que a própria Akari estava implorando por aquilo, havia transformando o ano de Ranko num verdadeiro inferno, mas tentar humilhá-la publicamente foi o fim da meada para a Saotome que até então nunca se metera em uma confusão escolar e tudo porquê? Por causa de um homem! Aquilo para Ranko era o fim, sempre foi contra se envolver em problemas, principalmente com os quais julgava desnecessário e agora estava ali, chateada por conta de uma única pessoa que resolveu insistir em uma rivalidade que desconhecia.</p><p>Com pouca paciência que lhe restava a garota cerrou os punhos e antes que pudesse atingir seu objetivo o Ribiki segurou seus pulsos e olhou-a fulminantemente.<br/>
<br/>
- Eu não estou nem ai para a Akari, se você quiser matá-la saiba que não faz diferença, se isso te fizer bem não irei reclamar, pois, tudo o que eu quero, é conversar você! - Aquelas palavras conflitantes novamente a desarmavam, Ryoga estava se tornando um especialista em fazê-la baixar a guarda e se aproveitou a confusão mental da garota para beijá-la algo que ele queria mais do que respirar, sentir os lábios dela novamente, porém, dessa vez sem levar uma surra.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 1. Os complicados irmãos Saotome</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>1 ano antes:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>— Estamos atrasados, cara como você consegue ser assim! — A menina de cabelos vermelhos chamou.<br/>
<br/>
— Ah não... Fala sério! Me deixa dormir em paz que hoje é sábado! Eu quero e tenho o direito de dormir, trabalhei até tarde ontem se esqueceu? — o garoto de cabelos negros se enfiou em baixo do travesseiro.<br/>
<br/>
— Como vou esquecer,  estava com você seu idiota! — A menina enfiou o pé na cara dele.<br/>
<br/>
— Qual é o seu problema Ranko? Merda você está de TPM? — Reclamou enquanto alisava o nariz desesperadamente, ela por outro lado não esboçou o menor sentimento de culpa.<br/>
<br/>
— Idiota, temos uma festa pra hoje às dez da manhã, vão pagar o triplo do que recebemos ontem! — Prendeu os cabelos num coque e endireitou a alça do vestido azul.<br/>
<br/>
— UOU! Você deveria me acordar assim em vez de chutar a minha cara e na casa de quem vai ser a festança?<br/>
<br/>
— Na casa da família Tatewaki, parece que o filho mais velho regressou de uma longa viagem de negócios bem sucedida e eles estão dando um banquete para comemorar, ou seja, ainda bem que dobramos a produção do bufê ontem. No fim das contas valeu a pena não dormir nada e fechar três mil salgados. — Retocou a maquiagem e encarou seu irmão. Ranma se levantou rapidamente e se arrumou nem mesmo a vermelha entendia como ele conseguia fazer algo tão rápido se a menos de dois minutos atrás estava desesperado para se entregar ao sono, no fim concluiu que a falta de banho e o desleixo matinal de quando estava sem a namorada o ajudava em algo, </p><p>Os irmãos ajeitaram as embalagens de comida na van do Bufê Saotome, desde que Genma e Nodoka tiveram que regressar à China para resolver alguns problemas os irmãos decidiram se virar. O dojo da família no Japão estava parado há seis meses, apenas os irmãos treinavam e precisavam comer e sobreviver até mesmo porque não se sentiam confortáveis dando despesas extras para os Tendo de forma recorrente mesmo que o patriarca do clã afirmasse diariamente que eram bem-vindos e que jamais deixaria os filhos do melhor amigo desamparados e não tardou muito para que Ranko descobrisse a verdadeira vocação, além de lutar excepcionalmente bem, com o tempo começou a cozinhar ao lado de Kazumi e quando finalmente se sentiu confiante aquele pequeno prazer tornou-se seu refúgio e logo os irmãos abriram um pequeno negócio, começaram com um almoço para a família Tendo, depois um jantar para a família Hitori, uma festa de aniversário para a família Hanabe e em seis meses conseguiram dinheiro o suficiente para sair da lama e adquiriram uma boa clientela. A cidade era pequena, então se continuassem com o bom serviço seus nomes rapidamente ficariam conhecidos.<br/>
<br/>
— Ainda bem que levei aquela mini prova do bufê para a escola semana passada, deu um trabalho carregar duzentos salgados e cem doces finos mais valeu a pena. — A garota pulava de alegria dando uns toques finais em seu figurino.<br/>
<br/>
— Vamos Ranko, você esta atrasando! — Ranma chamou terminando de abotoar a gravata.<br/>
<br/>
— Imbecil! Fui eu quem te tirei da cama! — Reclamou.<br/>
<br/>
— Eu sei mana, eu estaria perdido sem você. — A cumplicidade entre os dois era o que mantinha o negócio ativo.<br/>
<br/>
— Hoje você dirigi, meu salto não me permite. — Apontou para o scarpin de 7 cm visivelmente desesperada para arrancá-lo.<br/>
<br/>
— Quero ver você aguentar fiscalizar todo o bufê! — Colocou a chave na van e a ligou dando partida.<br/>
<br/>
— Não seja idiota, as sapatilhas estão embaixo do banco, uma garota sempre tem que estar preparada para tudo. — Seguiram para a casa dos Tatewaki, Ranma dirigia atentamente até que um menino distraído cruzou em frente a van, fazendo-o desviar bruscamente, e estacionar o carro para dar assistência ao assustado.<br/>
<br/>
— Escuta aqui seu retardado, por acaso você quer morrer? — A garota de cabelos vermelhos saiu pisando furiosa e puxou a gola do garoto desorientado balançando-o.<br/>
<br/>
— Vai com calma Ranko! Ele pode estar ferido e precisamos prestar os primeiros socorros, além de chamar uma ambulância — Ranma saiu do carro e foi atrás da irmã assim que parou ao seu lado encarou a face do garoto perplexo — Ryoga! O que você faz aqui? — Antes mesmo que o garoto pudesse responder Ranko enfiou um soco no meio da cara dele o mandando para longe, puxou seu irmão pela orelha até o carro e entrou batendo a porta com força.<br/>
<br/>
— O que foi isso sua louca?<br/>
<br/>
— Ele esta bem, a van nem encostou nele, agora entra nesse carro e vamos embora temos horário marcado com uma das famílias mais importantes da cidade! — Ranma balançou a cabeça ao ouvir sua irmã impaciente e viu seu amigo se levantar tranquilamente e seguir seu caminho.<br/>
<br/>
— Você ficou maluca ou o quê? Poderia ter machucado ele e estaríamos no hospital ou na cadeia agora.<br/>
<br/>
— Ranma vaso ruim não quebra, agora dirige está merda! — A garota de cabelos vermelhos perdeu a paciência enquanto seu irmão tentava entender por que daquela reação violenta…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3.Meu primeiro beijo, idiota e dissimulado</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Droga quem foi que me atropelou? A única coisa que eu lembro é do idiota do Ranma socar a minha cara, mas isso não vai ficar assim - o menino desorientado se levantou e saiu tentando encontrar o caminho do dojo da família Saotome. </p><p>Enquanto isso na festa da família Tatewaki, Ranko recepcionava a todos e os conduzia as suas mesas, sempre intercalando com o bufê, já Ranma ficou responsável pela reposição dos canapês e supervisão das bebidas. </p><p>- Nossa, finalmente todos os convidados chegaram, não entendi porque a senhorita Tatewaki me pediu para fazer isso... - a garota de cabelos vermelhos reclamava sozinha enquanto finalizada a lista de convidados. Assim que seguiu para o salão em direção ao seu irmão alguém anunciou a chegada do membro mais importante da festa. Kuno adentrou o salão e foi parabenizado por todos, vagou pela festa certificando de que tudo estava a seu gosto até que parou ao lado da mesa de bebidas e viu a garota de cabelos vermelhos conversando com Ranma. </p><p>- Uma dama tão bonita não deveria perder tempo com um plebeu - Ranko revirou os olhos com aquela afirmação ridícula. </p><p>- Ele é meu irmão, agora se me der licença eu tenho que terminar de conferir os últimos detalhes da festa - saiu sem olhar para trás. </p><p>- Saotome, porque não me avisou que tinha uma irmã tão gostosa - se aproximou de Ranma. </p><p>- É sério isso Kuno? Faça um favor a si mesmo e não chegue perto dela. – o mais velho dos irmãos Saotome avisou.</p><p>A festa correu normalmente e ao final daquilo tudo o resto do dinheiro havia sido depositado na conta dos irmãos. </p><p>- Nossa eu estou exausta - Ranko tirava os saltos e colocava as sapatilhas. </p><p>- Nem me diga, pelo menos arrumou um pretendente rico - Ranma colocava as caixas restantes dentro da van gargalhando de todo o ocorrido.</p><p>- Não fale besteiras, prefiro morrer solteira ou casar com um tijolo antes de ter alguma coisa com aquele babaca. - Terminou de embalar as caixas e enfiou dentro da van, antes que pudessem entrar os irmãos Tatewaki os convidaram para um chá de agradecimento ao bom serviço e os Saotome estranharam, mas aceitaram a cortesia, pensarão que poderia ser uma nova  oportunidade surgindo, voltaram para o jardim da casa e encontram com Kuno e Kodachi se sentaram e conversaram sobre a próxima festa.  Ao que parece o aniversário de 17 anos de Kodachi se aproximava e dariam uma festa para mil convidados,  ao ouvir aquilo Ranko vibrou seria perfeito para alavancar ainda mais o negócio e aceitou sem pestanejar, a garota Tatewaki pediu para que Ranma a acompanhasse a fim de mostrar o salão e assim que saíram deixando Kuno e Ranko sozinhos o garoto aproveitou para se aproximar. </p><p>- Sabe Ranko, você é tão bonita. O que acha de sair comigo qualquer dia desses? - segurou nas mãos dela o que deixou a Saotome incomodada.</p><p>- Desculpe, mas, não misturo negócios com diversão - se afastou e foi em direção a saída do jardim da mansão Kuno a seguiu e parou em sua frente. </p><p>- Espere, deixa só eu te mostrar uma coisa e se você não gostar eu juro que não lhe atormentarei mais – o Tatewaki possuía um olhar cafajeste e isso fazia com que Ranko tivesse que se segurar, pois no momento a vontade de socar-lhe o rosto era enorme.</p><p>- Então diga rápido o que quer - respirou fundo, tentando não matar o garoto a socos, o mesmo se aproximou rapidamente e a beijou sem consentimento, deixando-a parada feito uma pedra e com o rosto estupidamente corado. Ao longe Ranma e Kodachi assistiam tudo, Kuno colocou uma de suas mãos no ombro de Ranko e se aproximou novamente, a garota saiu de seu estado petrificado, serrou seus punhos e deu um soco tão forte na cara de Tatewaki que forçou o garoto a dar alguns passos para trás e por fim cair dentro da fonte que havia no Jardim. </p><p>- Seu idiota! Ranma, vamos embora! - saiu pisando duro. </p><p>- Eu avisei pra ele que era melhor ficar longe dela - falou vendo Kodachi rir e em seguida foi até sua irmã estressada, que já estava a adentrar a van. - E ai como foi o beijo? Já se apaixonou pelo risquinho, se vocês casarem eu quero ser o padrinho e ser sustentando - Ranma ria no banco do carona, sua irmã lhe lançou um olhar amedrontador antes de dar um belo soco em seu braço.</p><p>- Apenas cale a boca e me deixe dirigir.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Os homens são idiotas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>POV'S on Ranko</p><p>Eu estava tão emersa em minha fúria que deixei meu irmão em casa fui direto para o dojo, deixei bem claro que só voltaria no dia seguinte assim ninguém poderia me incomodar. Assim que cheguei passei a chave no cadeado e depois que entrei recoloquei as correntes de novo, notei que a porta estava aberta e entrei com uma certa cautela, fui até o quadro de luz no fundo do dojo e acionei todos os interruptores ligando assim todas as luzes. Segui para o meu antigo quarto e me despi, estava acostumada a vir três vezes por mês então minhas roupas se mantinham limpas assim como o local, troquei rapidamente e segui para o tatame onde pratiquei alguns socos e chutes senti que alguém me observava e respirei fundo antes de receber um soco forte nas costas ao qual me desviei parcialmente.</p><p>— Ranma seu desgraçado! — Recebi mais um chute ao qual me protegi com os braços e mesmo assim fui parar longe, me levantei fitando o babaca que tinha me batido.</p><p>— Pera aí você não é um garoto! — Concluiu abismado.</p><p>— Meus parabéns pela descoberta do século babaca! — Encarei o idiota que havia me surrado, ele não sabia mas, iria me pagar por aquele chute!</p><p>POV'S Off</p><p> </p><p>— Desculpa eu não queria te machucar pensei que fosse o Ranma e… — O garoto falou se aproximando e antes que pudesse terminar a frase a ruiva lhe deu uma rasteira quando ele caiu socou-lhe a boca do estômago e se sentou em cima dele, fechou o punho novamente e o encarou.</p><p>— Seus pais nunca lhe ensinaram que não se deve bater em uma mulher?</p><p>— OH!COF… Eu pedi desculpas sua maluca! Pensei que você fosse um velho conhecido meu, olhando bem você se parece com ele.— O garoto nem conseguia falar.</p><p>— Idiota eu e meu irmão não temos nada a ver.</p><p>— Irmão? Desde quando Ranma Saotome tem irmã?</p><p>— Desde que minha mãe me pariu a 16 anos atrás — Ironizou sentindo as mãos do menino envolverem sua cintura e num rápido movimento trocar aquela posição, fazendo-a ficar por baixo.</p><p>— Eu não sabia que Ranma tinha uma irmã, pena que herdou a aparência dele se não até que seria bonitinha. — Aquele comentário enfureceu a garota.</p><p>— E quem pediu sua opinião idiota, já se olhou no espelho por acaso?</p><p>— Hum! Esquentadinha que nem o Ranma, se ele colocar uma saia será facilmente confundido. — Gargalhou esquecendo da posição que se encontrava.</p><p>— Vem cá dá pra sair de cima de mim, porque ou você é muito afim do meu irmão, ou está mentindo sobre a minha beleza. — Olhou pra baixo em direção as calças do garoto que ficou envergonhado e saiu de cima dela. — Toma mais cuidado da próxima vez seu idiota, agora vai embora.</p><p>— Eu preciso socar a cara do seu irmão antes, afinal ele me deixou inconsciente na calçada depois de me dar um belo de um soco<br/>— Haha, nem que ele usasse toda a força dele e olha que ele é muito forte te deixaria inconsciente. Quem deu aquele soco fui eu e a propósito agradeça por ter sido um só! — Gargalhou enquanto o menino enfurecido vinha em sua direção.</p><p>— Escuta aqui garota, isso não vai ficar assim! — Sacolejou a ruiva.</p><p>— E o que você pretende, me bater seu covarde? — Sorriu.</p><p>— Eu nunca bateria em uma mulher. Se bem que umas palmadas nesse bumbum grande seriam divertidas não acha? — Sorriu constrangendo-a, Ranko sem pensar duas vezes deu um tapa na cara dele — Ai porque eu apanhei dessa vez? — Massageou o rosto.</p><p>— Por ser um tarado repulsivo, se você chegar perto de mim de novo juro que te mato a tapas! — Ranko conteve o ímpeto de enfiar a mão na cara dele novamente, o garoto bufou e seguiu para a porta.</p><p>— Á proposito meu nome é Ryoga Ribiki, diga pro Ranma que ele me deve uns ossos quebrados e que vou cobrar quando nos encontrarmos. — Fechou a porta do dojo deixando Ranko sozinha, tudo que a garota queria era esfriar a cabeça e a única coisa que conseguiu foi se estressar ainda mais.</p><p>— Porque os homens são tão idiotas… — A ruiva respirou fundo antes de tentar dispersar a raiva.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Toda a fanfic está pré-revisada. Então, é possível encontrar alguns erros durante a leitura.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>